


撒娇

by 2672



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2672/pseuds/2672
Summary: ABO设定。是fkiw!fkiw!fkiw！自行避雷谢谢。
Relationships: Fukuzawa Tatsuya/Iwamoto Hikaru
Kudos: 6





	撒娇

**Author's Note:**

> pwp

私设:  
①临时标记＝kiss或者do。  
②Omega的生殖腔只有在自愿的时候才会打开。   
③Omega发情期3月一次，一次一周。   
夜幕降临，风倒是柔和的很。一个西装不算笔挺，领带微微扯开男人不紧不慢地走在路上，好像是刚刚下班儿。突然，他觉得什么东西在挠自己的小腿，但是不疼，是猫咪吗，他想着，停下了脚步，却没有回头赶这只猫。很舒服，倒不是说张触电那种电流感的刺激引发的快感，而是温柔的，仿佛这只猫咪在像自己撒娇一样，一下一下的抓着自己。这么享受着路过猫咪给自己的按摩，突然他胸口被什么戳了下正中要害，两眼睁大醒来了。  
他回过神，这不是回家的路，也不是旁晚，窗帘也挡不住太阳的能量，这是休息日的清晨，自己刚刚是在做梦。背后的人紧紧贴着自己的身体线条，胳膊紧紧揽着自己的腰身，比自己还大的脚压在自己的小腿上，用脚趾轻轻在自己小腿上滑来滑去，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己的后颈。看了看在有一下没一下戳自己胸口的手， 嗅到了熟悉的柠檬香味，安下心来任他撒娇，只不过想不通这家伙啥时候来的。  
他自问青春时代还是很受欢迎的大帅哥，紫罗兰味的alpha，眼角眉梢都是自信，特长是抓娃娃和杂技，谁都忍不住多看两眼。可是奇怪的是，打算交往的人都因为种种原因没能真正走到一起，稀里糊涂挨到读完大学，还是没个真正意义上的恋人。至于现在自己身后这个染着金发发威烫着卷的比自己高一截的男孩子，非要定义两个人的关系，只能说是还未成番的固定的炮友。  
小腿上的感觉越来越舒适，“你什么时候来的？”  
“早上锻炼完就过来了……”身后的人嘟哝着，“做吗……”声音越来越小，左手手指在怀里人手腕内侧轻轻滑来滑去。  
他转过身，对方的头发一侧别在耳后，他便伸手把另一侧也别到耳后，揉了揉他软软的お餅一样手感的脸蛋，右手食指和中指伸到他嘴里刺激他的上颚，另一只手在对方腰身游移。受不了手指刺激，Omega的嘴角流出口水，他把手指拿出来，眯着眼欣赏着。  
空气里的柠檬和紫罗兰味愈加浓重，身下的修长的Omega猛地用双腿缠住他的腰，嘟着嘴咕哝道，“你怎么这样欺负我……”闻言，Alpha埋头吸吮逗弄起身下人的乳头，同时伸手到下身为他服务。自己的分身蹭到对方湿成一片的后穴，没有犹豫，挺身进入其中，用力抽插起来。  
两人的肉体仿佛是为对方量身定做的，虽然他完全标记到怀里的人。做完一次体力惊人意犹未尽的Omega又攀上了他的脖子，贴着他的额头，  
“唔……我们再做一次嘛……好不好……”  
他用实际行动回答了。靠着床头，把对方拉过来到自己身上，打开了他的双腿按着臀部进入到对方的身体，这个体位进入得更深。刚刚的余韵尚未消散，慢慢加快抽插的速度，身上的Omega脚背都绷了起来，长腿有些痉挛，但是过人的忍耐力和体力让他还有精力上下动着身体迎合身下人有力的律动。  
“吻我……”  
Omega长身微倾，有些扭曲上身迎合他的身长，歪头凑近，他挺起身猛地吻了上去。交换气息细腻的亲吻的啧啧水声让两人脸红心跳，Omega抱紧了他的腰身，后穴愈发夹紧，两个人纷纷达到最高潮……  
太阳照得暖洋洋的，空气里弥漫着异样的香气，但是清新可人。被子被晒得软软的，欢爱后的两个汗津津的人反而觉得舒适。  
“我要吃巧克力蛋糕~”怀里窝着的，明明超大只但是缩成一团揉着自己手心撒娇。  
他受用的很，揉了揉怀中人的头发，这就起身去满足这个甜甜的愿望。


End file.
